A New Saiyan!
by Anime93
Summary: Right after the cell games. Bulma is rushed to the hospital, she is near death, until her husband gives her some of his blood. Making her part, half, three fourths, full? She's has saiyan blood in her damn it!
1. Chapter 1

Blood was pouring from a massive hole in the blue haired woman's right shoulder. Her eyes were glassy and her body was wracking with continuous spasms. Saliva ran from the woman's mouth.

"Shoku, bulma is done for!"

"Like hell she is, she's endured worse than this! We're taking her to west hospital!"

The former monk no better than to argue. He scooped the woman gently into his arms as gently as he could, after tarnuu poured a green liquid into her mouth. Hopefully it would slow the venom.

"Hang on bulma, hang on!" Gohan called.

It had been a full day since shoku, gohan, chi chi, and krillin had arrived at west hospital.

He finally allowed his own injuries to be treated after bulma was rushed to the care of the medics. And this was only after chi chi repeatedly berated him for not doing so when they first arrived to the hospital.

Finally the door swung open, a short statured human walked towards shoku and his family and friends. His head was bowed, he gave a great sigh. "I'M SORRY. I TRULY AM!"

Chi chi stifled a sob and buried her face into krillin's shoulder. The bald monk bowed his head in disbelief.

'Bulma, no.' He thought.

Gohan gave a quiet sigh struggling to hold his tears back. But shoku was frozen unable to react for a second. They could barely hear him take a breath.

"Bulma... Is... Did she pass?" Everyone looked at him, they hadn't miss the sadness in the saiyan's voice.

The doctor shook his head. "Not yet, but she most assuredly will. Her body is somehow fighting the toxin, but she's lost so much blood. Her body rejected the synthetic forms that we've tried."

_'That'd make her part saiyan, half, three fourths, whatever she'd still b a saiyan. It's worth a shot.'_ "Could _MY_ blood save her?"

A smile lit the fair skinned human's face. "It might! IT VERY WELL MIGHT!"

Krillin, chi chi, and krillin were speechless as shoku rushed into the medical wing with the doctor.

Bulma's eyes fluttered as she opened her eyes, her head was throbbing. It seemed as if she was in the hosiptal.

She could feel someone next to her, the former human looked up to see shoku standing over her with a guarded look in his eyes. Shoku was grinning like goku would.

Bulma rubbed her eyes. Surely she had to be dreaming. She hadn't opened her eyes to see shoku grinning at her had she? The dark skinned saiyan reached bulma's side in two strides.

"I'm so happy to see," shoku exclaimed he didn't want to be soft or sentimental but he couldn't lose bulma he was happy to see she was aive and well. "A blood we now truly share, you've honored it today..." Shoku began.

"Shoku Son! A moment of your time."

"Of course!" The tall saiyan snapped annoyingly. He still followed the doctor out of the room. Chi chi bursted in and gave the saiyan female an affectionate hug.

"Are we in hospital?" Asked bulma.

"You're at west hospital," the brunette informed of her.

"What was shoku talking about it before he left?" The confused woman asked.

Chi chi pursed her lips for a few moments before she gave her friend a reply, "shoku gave some of his blood to save your life."

"WHAT!?" Bulma shrieked in a mix of shock, disbelief, and amazement. An overwhelmed expression appeared on her face.

"I don't believe it either, but he really did it," chi chi said with a smile.  
The blue haired saiyan yawned "I'm going to go back to sleep."

Chi chi gave her a hand a squeeze, "get your rest."

Gohan and krillin stood back watching the exchange, The former monk shook his head in disbelief turning to gohan.

"You know what this means right?" Krillin muttered displeasure clealrly evident.

"Yeah." Gohan said.

"What are you talking about krillin?" Chi chi wanted to really know.

"Bulma's part saiyan now, what have no idea what we're in for. The monk said glumly.

Bulma stared at her reflection pensively. She looked so different. A long purple ponytail reached the back of her legs. She had spikes that stood on end and bangs that framed her face. The saiyan DNA no doubt making her hair very wild. She also had a tail the same color as her hair. She slowly traced her hand around it.

"That is a part of who you are. It is good to have a tail, now I'm not the only one. Do not be ashamed of it."

"_So it doesn't look weird or unattractive or weird_? Buma pressed looking at him with big blue doe eyes.

"You look great bulma, the tail is a great addition." The full blooded saiyan side with a small smirk.

Bulma looked at her tail curiously. She focused on moving it and it began to curl it was like a whole new limb. She beamed at shoku, her tail lashing back and forth responding to her whirlwind of emotions.


	2. Chapter 2

No vampires! Maybe as bad guys but never good guys at least for me I don't do much of vampire. No vegeta, actually he's paired with chi chi in this story


	3. Chapter 3

Yes bulma is part saiyan thanks to a blood transfusion from shoku. Before the hospital scene bulma tries to help against cell and gets blasted in the process, nothing lethal, but she _loses so much blood_ that she could die. Thus shoku gave her some of his blood.


End file.
